


Making It Work

by simply_abstract



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coping, Family, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them so much guys, Let my kids rest, My First Work in This Fandom, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Post-Avengers (2012), The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Has Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, aliens are shitty, but really all of them do, but they need to help themselves first, dont be too mean pls, they neeed to help eachother, theyremaking it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_abstract/pseuds/simply_abstract
Summary: They're a bit of a family and they're a bit of a mess but they're all they have now.They'll make it work.





	Making It Work

New York took something from each of them, whether it be small or not each one of them felt a little more empty now, a little less _them_.

They had to live with it, nothing would really work out for them if they didn’t learn. And sure sometimes the way they coped wasn’t ideal but it got them through the day, made them feel better even if it was just for a second.

Perhaps in the long run there’d have to be a talk to reevaluate certain coping mechanisms but not now, because it helped and that was enough for now. Besides they couldn’t really help others if they didn’t know how to help themselves first.

Clint would disagree, but he always does, trying to hide behind carefully crafted sarcasm and jokes, drowning in coffee so that he wouldn’t dream. Clint meant well but they noticed when his eyes would glaze over, when the smile would fall and a shadow would fall across his face. They notice the way his hands would shake (he liked to blame it on all the coffee, they knew it wasn’t true), the sudden aversion of his bow. Clint used to love his bow more than he did coffee his sudden hatred for it didn’t go unnoticed. So sure, he could try and sit with Natasha and make jokes with Tony and let Bruce rant until he thought his hearing aids would fall off from all the sciency words. He could talk about common earth things with Thor and introduce popular art stores to Steve but that didn’t mean he was okay, and if one of them wasn’t okay then none of them would be, not really.

Tony would roll his eyes at them crack a joke or make a jab at Steve. He’d tell them they were exaggerating, that they need to pull the stick up their asses and live a little. No one really believed him, he flew a nuke into space for god’s sake (gods?), no one does that without at least experiencing a couple of nightmares for a while. So they noticed, they noticed him basically locking himself up in his laboratory under the pretense of a big project. They noticed the way he would stare at them his eyes broken and glassy and so not Tony. They noticed the heavy bags under his eyes and his excessive drinking of alcohol. Tony could pretend, he’s very good at that sure but they’d notice. They’d let him do what he wanted to though because they weren't really sure what to do or how to help. But they knew he wasn’t okay, none of them were.

Thor would bellow a hearty laugh and say the humans were being silly. He’d say he was a god and he didn’t feel any sadness, because they won and that’s what matters. But they knew he was taking his brother’s betrayal hard. Thor spent more time in Earth than he did in Asgard and sure he could say it was just so that he could visit Jane and that he wanted to acquaint himself with the team but he was _hurt._ Anybody could see that. But they let him do as he chose, they could pretend they didn’t notice the silver bracelet embedded in emerald. They could pretend they couldn’t hear him blame himself at night, when he holed himself up in the training room until someone decided he’d done too much and it was time for bed. They could ask about Jane and where he would like to visit. They’d leave him be because if this was how he coped then it was okay. So long as he got better it was okay.

Bruce didn’t pretend. He knew he wasn’t okay but he hadn’t been okay for a long time, not really. He might even be okayer than the rest of the people who now lived in the tower. But that didn’t mean he was good, none of them were. He let himself fall into his science into the medicine and he tried to get better he really did. But they knew he wasn’t better not more than the rest of them at least. They knew he couldn’t sleep that the green beast bothered him more now that he’d gotten a taste of freedom for the first time in a long time. They knew he was the only one that probably really tried. He got up and showered and cooked breakfast and smiled at them but his smiles were always a little broken and his movements a little sluggish. Bruce was trying though, he was trying harder than anyone and for them that was enough. If he was okay, if he was happy then they would be too. It’d take a while but in the long run it’d happen and perhaps what they all needed was Bruce. Because Bruce was gentle and he was trying and that was more than they could say for themselves.

Natasha would let the comments roll of her body like water. She’d ignore any hints or straight up remarks that they made towards her health, both mental and physical. She’d spend her time training and demanding missions from SHIELD, they hardly saw her anymore. Clint tried and perhaps the only one who could help Natasha was Clint, just like Natasha was the only one who could help Clint. That didn’t mean it was easy because they were both so stubborn and so ready to say they were okay when they weren’t. Natasha liked to block out her feelings with pain with punching people and getting punched and feeling like she was going to _die._ It was the only way to remind herself that she was alive that she got through it that she might be human with no special abilities but she fought and she won and she wasn’t useless. They knew she wasn’t okay that she wasn’t doing this the correct way but they let her be, because at least she managed to smile a little more and that would be enough for them.

Steve tried to act like a leader, like he didn’t need help. Steve liked to pretend he had everything under control rather than to question how to use most of the technology around him. They noticed how he stuck to books and how he preferred to memorize what each floor had rather than just asking JARVIS. They noticed the want in his eyes when Tony introduced him to a tablet specifically for his art. They also noticed how he discarded it after he had been unable to work it saying that he preferred the traditional way rather than anything fancy. They let him be, they knew he didn’t want to be known as the man out of time. He was frustrated and it was better to let him do what he wanted than to make him feel even worse. So they waited, always friendly and ready to help him whenever he needed. That was what they were here for afterall.

The Avengers were a ragtag team of two assassins, one god, a depressed genius, a man out of time and a scientist with a couple of anger issues.

But they were all they had now, they were family and family meant they’d help each other, they’d get through everything together. Sure they were a bit of a dysfunctional family but that was okay because they were still a family.

**They’d make it work.**

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I SAW ENDGAME ON SUNDAY AND LITERAL TEARS LIKE THIS FIC DOESN'T RELATE AT ALL TO ENDGAME AND I STILL SOBBED A GOOD 30 MINUTES. anyways i know this isn't yk the usual stuff i write but like ive loved the avengers since forever ago but ive never rlly written anything bc im a mEss and i don't think i'd be able to write it properly but i have fEELINGS and this poured out. THoughts are always appreciated as are comments even if its just to tell me who your favorite avenger is (doesn't have to be limited to the og). ANYWYAS I PROMISE TO GO BACK TO THE USUAL FICS I WRITE (if anyone who even reads them is reading this) but anyways i hope you all have a lovely day! 
> 
> pls remember that you're all important <3
> 
> guysyouallknowidonteditforshizzles


End file.
